Y the Alien
Y the Alien, or as he's known in Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense, Garbage Man, is a fictional character in the vehicle action series ''Vigilante 8''. Overview Y is an alien who crash landed on Earth during the events of Vigilante 8. According to his Vigilante 8 quest, he had come into contact with Dave and was told about another alien who was captured and dissected, causing him to swear revenge. It's unknown what his purpose was, but some would argue that he just wanted to escape site-4, or perhaps rescue his fellow alien from the hands of the American government. During the events of Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense, Y went incognito under the alias Garbage Man. How he acquired his garbage truck is unknown, but with it, the newly identified Garbage Man stole garbage as far as Alaska all the way back to Florida. His actions drew the attention of the general public, along with the mysterious Astronaut Bob O., who seemed to want to take his "treasures." Endings In his'' V8 ending, Y leaves his ship to acquire more fuel. During that time, Loki hijacks his UFO and crashes it after a few short moments. Y returns with the fuel in his hand only to discover his ship crashed into the ground, leaving him stranded on Earth. In his ''V8: 2nd Offense ending, after stealing Astronaut Bob O's Moon Trekker, Garbage Man (Now revealed to be Y the Alien), is able to repair his damaged UFO, which he has been hiding in a trench deep in the mountains. However, Astronaut Bob O. tailed him back to his UFO and forced Y to take him along to his home planet. Y the Alien does not have a quest in Vigilante 8: Arcade. Vehicles & Statistics In V8 ''and ''V8: Arcade, Y piloted the 1964 Luxo Saucer, the only vehicle capable of flight in the game. In V8, it had wonderful speed and decent armor, while in V8: Arcade, it had maximum top speed and acceleration, but had low radar evasion. ''Vigilante 8 Statistics: ''Vigilante 8: Arcade Statistics: In V8: 2nd Offense, he drove a beat up Grubb Dual Loader garbage truck, a vehicle that lacked speed, but had great armor. Special Weapons In V8 ''and ''V8: Arcade, Y the Alien's Special Weapon was the Blue Laser, which was a laser gun mounted on top of his UFO that shot a blue-coated laser that dealt massive damage. In V8: 2nd Offense, Garbage Man's Special Weapon was the Compactor, which has two different forms of attack, depending on the weight of the vehicle he uses it on. On heavy vehicles, the garbage truck's loading arms grab onto the opponent, slams them against the ground twice, then throws them away. On lighter vehicles (except Team FAST, randomly), the garbage truck's loading arms will grab the opponent and put them into the compactor, trapping them for a short amount of time as they are shaken and dismantled from inside the garbage truck. Afterwards, a hatch on the back of the truck opens up, and releases them. However, with normal-sized cars, the special can be varied using the special on the target's front/back to load them into the compactor, while hitting in from the side will slam the target. Trivia *In Vigilante 8, Y the Alien's skin color seems a light pink, but disguised as The Garbage Man, his hands and feet appear green. *In Vigilante 8, You are unable to fight Y the Alien in Arcade Mode, limiting him to only be faced in Versus Mode. *Via a glitch, if the rapid fire cheat is enabled and multiple specials are triggered at the same time, the loading arms rapidly spin 360 degrees, bisecting the garbage truck's body. In addition, if a special is successful against a heavy vehicle, the vehicle will also rapidly bisect the Garbage Truck. *According to his Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense ''bio, civilians have named him "The Recycler", due to his desperate, and sometimes violent, desire to collect scrap metal and electronics. *In both ''V8 and V8: Arcade, Y the Alien's vehicle has the best overall stats in the game. *Y the Alien is the only character to appear in all Vigilante 8 titles and appear as an unlockable character in two of the three titles (Vigilante 8 and Vigilante 8: Arcade) (DLC does not count for "unlockable"). *Y the Alien only has a quest in the N64 version of Vigilante 8. *In V8: Arcade, Y is wearing a baseball cap, a nod to his disguise in 2nd Offense. *In the Japanese version of Vigilante 8 for the PlayStation, Y's dialogue remains unmodified and is still in English. Quotes ''Vigilante 8'': *"Let the invasion begin!" *"Don't hurt me, I come in peace!" *''"Like that?"'' *"Guns!" *"Take me to your leader, earthling!" ''2nd Offense'': *"Time to make my round!" *"Resistance is not recommended!" *"You waste, I recycle!" *"Trash Co.!" *"Recycle!" *"Garbage in, garbage out." *''"Ah! Salvage! " *"One man's trash is... my garbage."'' *"My precious garbage! It's ruined!" *"I will return, on Tuesdays and Thursdays!" *''"Take this job and shove it!"'' Japanese *"リサイクル！" (Recycle!) *"リサイクル！リサイクル！" (Recycle! Recycle!) *"トラッシュコー！" (Trash Co.!) ''Arcade'': *"Are you ready for destruction?" *"Ha ha, I sense a close encounter." *"Earthlings, prepare to be vaporized!" *"That hurt." *"Ow! My nebulas!" *"Probing time!" *"See? You are not alone!" Category:Characters Category:Drifters Category:List of Vigilante 8 Characters Category:List of Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense Characters Category:Content Category:List of Vigilante 8: Arcade Characters